remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa's Ice Palace
Elsa's Ice Palace was created by Elsa the Snow Queen in the Disney animated film Frozen during the sequence of "Let it Go" on the North Mountain. This palace was where she was supposed to live in isolation in order to protect people from her. The menacing snowman and Elsa's personal guard, Marshmallow, lives in the palace after Elsa vacated it. Architecture The entire palace is centered around the hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A "flawless" staircase leads to double doors which can open by themselves into the palace. The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain ,also a small crystal is hang in the center of roof and two curving staircases along the sides which join together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Another curving staircase branches off from the platform up into the "heart" of the palace. This is the room with a grand ice chandelier and Elsa's signature snowflake and with double doors which open to a round balcony. In the "heart" of ice palace the floor and walls change color to match Elsa's emotions, much like a mood ring: blue when happy, purple when sad, red when frightened, and amber when angry. Role in the film Olaf leads Anna, Kristoff and Sven to Elsa and the ice palace at their request. Anna pleads her sister to come back home with her to restore summer to Arendelle together ("For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)"). Upon learning of the eternal winter Elsa caused even all the way up in her palace, she becomes distressed and her powers explode out, striking Anna in the heart. Anna still refuses to leave Elsa, and to protect her from further harm Elsa creates Marshmallow to throw Anna and Kristoff out. Later on, Hans, the Duke's henchmen and other soldiers arrive at the ice palace searching for Anna. Hans orders "No harm shall befall the Queen" but Marshmallow roars at the intruders and a fight commences. With the distraction, the thugs go after Elsa, defying Hans' orders and following the Duke's. Hans slices Marshmallow's leg off, causing the snowman to lose his balance and fall off the mountain where his claw breaks Elsa's staircase and almost makes Hans fall to his death. Meanwhile, the thugs chase Elsa up to the snowflake room which is glowing amber. Frightened, Elsa talks to the thugs as they aim their crossbows at her, "No. Please." Elsa freezes an arrow inches from her face, reluctantly beginning to use her powers in defense. The tables turn and Elsa threatens both men's lives. And it doesn't seem like she intends to stop. Hans and the rest of the search party enter the room then, and Hans implores, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Stunned, Elsa stops, allowing the time for one of the guards to aim his crossbow at her. Hans sees this and runs, deflecting the crossbow up where the arrow slices the ice chandelier and falls. Elsa manages to run away before it crashes on her but she still gets knocked out and is taken with the party back to Arendelle. After the end credits, Marshmallow is seen limping in the ice palace. He finds Elsa's tiara and happily places it on his head, now crowning himself King of the Ice Palace. Trivia *Several members of the ''Frozen ''production team traveled to Quebec to visit an ice hotel that served as inspiration for Elsa's ice palace. Though the artists were wowed by the icy architecture, none opted to spend the night in the chilly abode. *In Frozen, when Anna asks Kristoff, "This way to the North Mountain?" and Kristoff shows her where, Elsa's palace is covered by a cloud, otherwise they would've known where to find her already. *Although it seems that the ice palace has many floor levels, it is in fact only 2 stories, the rest are just pillars and decoration. **It also seems to only have two rooms, one is the main entrance and the other is the heart where it changes color depending on Elsa's mood, and where it has her signature snowflake, but there may be other rooms, like Elsa's bedroom Category:Castles